


Magic Comes From Pain

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: Magic comes from pain and Merlin has a lot of both.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Magic Comes From Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from The Magicians, one of the kind of mottos of the show is that magic comes from pain and here we are.

Gaius had always told her when she asked about magic that she should be glad she could not do it. Gaius had always told her if she ever listened to anything he said, he hoped it would be this.

"Hunith, magic comes from pain." 

She hadn't understood what he meant.

She hasn't understood what he meant when Uther declared war on magic. She hadn't understood when she was dozens of people killed for using it, or being suspected of using it. She hadn't understood when after the escaped the castle together Balinor had screamed in his anger and hatred and caused an small earthquake, felling three ancient oaks.

She hadn't understood on those nights when they stayed up talking in whispered voices about what it meant to be a dragonlord and how he never had much actual magic in him other than his heritage. She hadn't understood when he left her alone, the door slamming behind him and shaking her house. He hadn't even touched it. 

She hadn't understood when her beautiful baby boy made things rise off the floor and dance around him when he was not even a month out of her womb. She hadn't understood.

Until when her son was 10 years old. When her beautiful boy would just stare off into the distance. When he would forget to eat. Or lash out at her. Or when he would go from happy in the morning to almost nothing in the evening.

Until her son, she hadn't understood. She hadn't understood that while certain magics come with a price, like blood or a life, all magic came from pain. She understood why Gaius had never wanted her to be able to practice magic.

She understood because her son, her child, was magic. And magic, she knew, came from pain.


End file.
